Patch Notes 1.1.56
New Hero : Yi Sun-shin - The Spirit of Navy Price * 599 D ( 419 D ) * 32,000 BP 30% off for the diamond price during the first week. Background Story Chungmugong Yi Sun-sin was a famous general in an Asian kingdom. He was extremely loyal and of prowess. At the time when the nation was in danger, Yi Sun-sin built a powerful navy and created the iron armored 'turtle ship', making indelible contribution to Korea Kingdom for dominating around sea areas. 'Wherever iron turtle ships sail on, the sea areas belong to me.' said Yi. Yi was excellent at 'overtaking majority with the minority'. Under the leadership of Him, Korean navy defeated over 330 enemy warships with only 12 ships, gaining the great triumph of Battle of Myeongnyang. To this day, the legend of this Asian general still lives on in the people's hearts. Skills Passive - Heavenly Vow Yi chooses his longbow or glaive to attack according to the distance between him and the target. Using skills or the glaive to attack will impose the bleeding effect on the enemies, injuring them (dealing true damage to moving enemies) and slowing them down. A naval fleet will be summoned to the allied base, increasing 100 pts of HP for the base. The hero can board the turtle ship beside the base periodically and get buffs. Skill 1 - One-wave Sweep Wields the glaive and slashes forwards while jumping backwards, dealing physical damage to enemies along the way and lowering their movement speed. When Yi is on the Turtle Ship, the ship will dash towards the target, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it collides with and other nearby enemies and stunning them. Skill 2 - Blood Floods Shoots a piercing arrow with full strength, dealing physical damage to enemies. The arrow's attack range will enlarge with the time of powering up. Fully powered-up arrow will impose two layers of bleeding effect on the enemy. Ultimate - Mountain Shocker Orders the naval fleet to launch three-wave attacks of fire arrows. Each wave of attack will deal physical damage. If there are enemy units within the base area, the effect of self-defense will be triggered, strafing forward area of the base with a cloud of arrows. Weekly Free Hero Rotation And Skins Weekly Free Hero Rotation 10/02/2017 05:00:00 - 17/02/2017 05:01:00 Starlight Members Skins Clint * Guns and Roses - 749 D Layla * Cannon and Roses - 749 D Rose Gunners combined gift pack, now at a time-limited discount of 25% off. Special Events - Valentine’s Day Jigsaw Event Duration Starts with the update of the server, lasting a week. Intro Young couple Kagura and Hayabusa, who grew up together, now put on the skin Flower Season and Spacetime Shadow to celebrate the romantic Valentine’s Day. Players can get and collect the 9 jigsaw pieces by logging in the game, playing battles, inviting Facebook friends or exchanging pieces with friends. Complete the jigsaw to get Tickets as reward and get chances to win permanent skins! Hero Balance Adjustments Ruby Adjusts the recommended gears for Ruby. Optimizes the mechanism of passive skill triggering to ensure that it can normally take into effect even with the network condition of a high ping. Clint Initial attack power decreases by 7 points. Optimizes the recommended gears. Miya The cooldown of Turbo Stealth increases from 38/32/26 sec to 38/34/30 sec. Optimizes the recommended gears. Bruno Attack growth coefficient increases by 1.8. Volley Shot: Adds the performance for teammates when they pass the ball. World Wave: Optimizes the animation performance of the ball’s ricochet. Optimizes the recommended gears. Alice Blood Ancestry: Optimizes the animation performance when the hero absorbs the blood drops. Alpha Armor growth coefficient reduces from 3.88 to 3.57. Optimizes the recommended gears. Karina Now getting a kill or an assist also will reduce the cooldown time for Elusiveness and Dance of Death. The cooldown of Elusiveness is adjusted to 6.5 sec at all level; the duration of the immunity to basic attack damage reduces from 3 seconds to 2 seconds. The cooldown of Dance of Death is adjusted to 6.5 sec at all level. The damage dealt by the turrets now can no longer be resisted. Lolita Protective Shield now cannot resist Rafaela’s Ultimate. The damage dealt by the turrets now can no longer be resisted. Natalia The AD bonus of Claw Dash increases from 0.6 to 0.75. The damage dealt by the turrets now can no longer be resisted. Balmond , Alucard , Bane , Eudora , Yun Zhao , Layla , Gord , Kagura , Chou Optimizes the recommended gears. Battleground Adjustments # Adjusts the formula of attack speed calculating. Now marksmen can be benefited more from their own stats growth, while less from the bonus provided by equipment. Overall, marksman will grow and acquire strength faster. # The damage of melee super minions increases by 100 points. # Optimizes the control performance of circular skill indicator. # In Hero Lock mode, enemy avatars now will no longer show up after you die. # The maximum limit on the number of letters in the battleground chat increases from 40 bits to 60 bits. System Optimization # Optimizes the matching mechanism of the Ranked Game. Now the match of players with Legendary division and above is more precise, while the required matching time increases accordingly. # Optimizes the prompt of private messages. # Optimizes the status display of friends who are invited. # Optimizes the recharge page, making it fit the overall art style of Mobile Legends. # Optimizes the experience when spectating games. # Device’s screen now will no longer shut down automatically when players stay on the relevant pages of the Arena Contest. # Adds and optimizes some system sound effects and background music, including sound effects when claiming achievement rewards, of appearing/re-spawning/getting killed of the Turtle and Lord, battleground music and etc. # Now players can check battle stats of the Ranked Game, Match Up Mode and Brawl Mode separately (the newly-added independent stats will start from 0, while old stats will be preserved). # Adds the national flag of the Kingdom of Bhutan. # Now if players don’t confirm when matched up for a game, a prompt will show up with vibration. # Now players can go back to the home interface waiting while still staying in the team. Bug Repair # Fixes the problem that, during live stream if players click to watch the game immediately when the preparation countdown is over, it has chances to get stuck at 00:00 after enter the spectator interface. # Fixes the issue that occasionally the models of minions cannot show up in the battle. # Fixes the problem that battle preparation page occasionally overlaps the home interface. Category:Patch Notes